I'm With You
by Keladieea
Summary: H/G! SONG FIC! Ginny goes to a bridge one night, and plans to end it all. Can an open void and the image of Harry crying save her? She wants to be somewhere new...she wants to live...


Title: I'm With You  
  
Author: Keladieea  
  
Rated: G to PG  
  
Summary: Ginny spends a night on a bridge after running away, wondering what's gone wrong in her life.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. And I do not own the song 'I'm With You' by Avril Lavigne  
  
Please Read & Review  
  
I'm With You  
  
*I'm Standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waitin in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
Theres nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but theres no sound*  
  
  
  
The wind was malevolent at Ginny's back, but she chose to ignore it and stared down at the icy water beneath the bridge. Had it finally come to this? Was the shy, little Virginia Weasley going to jump? She pictured Draco Malfoy and his Slytherin friends behind her, chanting.  
  
"Jump little Weasley! Do it! No one cares for you!" She imagined him behind her.  
  
"Stop it...just stop." She whispered to herself.  
  
Tears stung her eyes, and she raised her head to glare at the stars as if she was in pain. She hugged her arms closer to her slender body and looked down again. The water looked black in the night, and the moon was off some distance shining no light.  
  
No one would find her for days, she thought bitterly at the thought of jumping.  
  
  
  
*Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home,  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I'm, I'm with you*  
  
  
  
"Help me...please, someone." Ginny cried to herself.  
  
Didn't they care? Was anyone looking for her? She had been gone for over seven hours by now, and was hoping that one of her brother's would come running.  
  
"Ginny!!" Charlie's voice sounded to her left, and her head lifted with some hope of a rescue.  
  
"Oh Gin, we were so worried! How could you have run away like that? Would you really jump? Why? You know we all love you." Charlie was yelling as he neared her.  
  
Suddenly, to her horror, he vanished. It was only her foggy mind playing tricks on her. Charlie hadn't come for her. Maybe he didn't care. Maybe NONE of them cared.  
  
  
  
*I'm looking for a place  
  
searching for a face  
  
is anybody here I know  
  
cause nothings going right  
  
and everythings a mess  
  
and no one likes to be alone*  
  
  
  
Maybe this is how God wanted it. Ginny shook away that idea, knowing God would never let her die thinking she was unloved.  
  
But then, why was no one coming to her rescue? Why wasn't her white knight in shining armour riding up on a giant stallion to save her from herself?  
  
Hero's and knights don't exist, she thought sadly.  
  
There was no hero or knight in her life. She wasn't important enough to be rescued and loved by someone.  
  
Tears blinded her eyesight as she neared to bridge railing, and a shaking hand came into view. She realized that it was indeed her hand that had a white-knuckle grip on the railing, and she let the tears pour.  
  
So this was the end, it all came down to suicide at the young age of twenty.  
  
  
  
*Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I'm, I'm with you*  
  
  
  
Rain came down hard onto her, and her face was a mess of tears and water. With a shaking body, and eased herself over the railing with delicate care. She rested her back against the railing, and face the icy black waters of the river.  
  
I love you, she thought, I love you Harry Potter, I love you Hermione Granger, I love you my dear Weasley family, but you don't love me.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, she released her grip on the railing, and her arms came out as if they were wings.  
  
If someone had been in the water, looking up at her, they would have thought an angel came falling towards them. Ginny's heels were together, and her arms were like wings, her chin was raised as she fell as if she was flying forwards. Her eyes were shut, but not clamped shut. Her silky white dress blew with the wind and her hair was a nest of fire red curls.  
  
An Angel. And this angel was falling to her death.  
  
  
  
*Oh why is everything so confusing  
  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
yea yea yea*  
  
  
  
"Ginny? Gin?" Harry stepped onto the bridge, and seen her fall, "GINNY!!"  
  
No no, God please don't take her, he thought as he ran towards her spot on the bridge.  
  
Without thinking, he dove into the bottomless pit of icy black water after her. He saw her angelic body motionless under water, and made a grab for her. He pulled hard, and finally managed to get her to the shore.  
  
Please live, he thought in a panic as he touched her face. "No, God, don't you do this to me!" He yelled in tears, "You cannot take away Ginny. You've taken away my parents, and you've tried to take away my friends. But not her, anyone but her. You let her live once, do it again. Please..."  
  
He closed his eyes in invisible pain. Ginny was gone.  
  
  
  
*It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I'm, I'm with you*  
  
  
  
Ginny was in an open void. Everything was dark around her, and she twirled in circles to try and see something. Suddenly something wet hit her. She looked around, and as if he were in a cloud, Harry Potter came into view. He was sitting over her body, crying.  
  
Why is Harry crying over me, she thought.  
  
A twilight came up, and it blinded her. In it she saw her life, her sad little life. But then she realized that maybe it wasn't sad, maybe it wasn't little. Ginny had really lived, and now she wanted to keep living. She had brought herself down into a depression, and thought nothing was good enough. But it wasn't true. Ginny was loved by everyone close to her.  
  
Let me live, she panicked and began banging on an invisible wall.  
  
I want to live, she thought, I want to love, I want my life back.  
  
  
  
*Take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I'm, I'm with you  
  
I'm with you*  
  
  
  
"Harry.." She struggled to make her voice work.  
  
"Gin?" Harry opened his eyes, and saw her face beneath him.  
  
"Yes..." She smiled weakly, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Why?" His voice cracked.  
  
"I thought I wasn't loved." Ginny looked away.  
  
"I love you Ginny. I do!" Harry lashed out at her verbally.  
  
"Do you?" She looked at him with angry eyes, "You have a nice bloody way of showing it!"  
  
She shoved him off of her, "Thanks for saving my life. I'm going to go and live it to my fullest now..." With that she turned and walked away.  
  
  
  
*Take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I'm, I'm with you  
  
I'm with you*  
  
  
  
"Ginny please, what do you want me to do?" Harry ran after her.  
  
He ran after me, he cares, she thought and stopped.  
  
"Take me somewhere new Harry. Take me away from here." Ginny whispered, and tentatively touched her icey fingers to his cheek.  
  
Harry drew her into his arms, and kissed her soundly. The world around them disappeared.  
  
  
  
*I'm with you...*  
  
~*~ Did you like it? There will be an Epilogue following this shortly...please review... 


End file.
